Christmas Magic and Miracles
by Kate McK
Summary: A late Chrissie story - my WAY entry.  Enjoy


A/N: I don't own Chuck.

**Christmas magic and miracles **

Ellie took a sip of her second cup of eggnog. Being six months pregnant, it was virgin eggnog. It was actually quite good, considering it came from Devon's blender. A true Christmas miracle. After the year she had, she needed one. She didn't know why she was shocked when Chuck told her their mother was a spy. Apparently everyone in her life was involved with the government in some way. Even Morgan. That threatened Devon's awesomeness a little. At least it explained their parents' absence. It didn't make it better, but she finally had some answers. She understood the promise she made to protect Chuck and she was even more determined now to fulfill it.

Her gaze travelled to the couple snuggled up in front of the fake fireplace. Chuck looked as content as he always did when Sarah was around. At first she thought Sarah was a godsend. Chuck pined after Jill for five years. No matter how many times she tried to set him up, get him to move on and forget what happened at Stanford, Chuck always ended up whining over Jill. That all changed the day Morgan announced "Chuck has a date". Then she found out Sarah lied. So did Chuck. Her lovable, nerdy little brother was a spy. A real life, butt kicking agent of the CIA. He lied and kept secrets. And with Chuck's revelation came the second biggest shock of all. His relationship with Sarah was fake, a cover, at least before the big break-up. It was difficult to wrap her mind around that. Sarah always seemed so in to him. If she was wrong about that, was everything about Sarah Walker a lie?

Sarah always seemed so reserved, like she wasn't used to being around people who loved and interacted so openly with each other. It took her a while to warm up to them. Ellie thought she was just shy, which explained her initial attraction to Chuck. But the more Ellie thought about it, the more she was convinced not everything was a farce. The love has always been there. It thrilled her to bits, but she was also concerned. She knew nearly nothing about Sarah Walker. Did she have a family somewhere celebrating Christmas? Did they think she was dead? Did she leave them behind the way her mom did her and Chuck? And what happens when she and Chuck gets married? Have kids? Will she leave them when a mission calls?

Sarah felt Ellie's eyes on her and it made her a little uncomfortable. "Can I get anyone some cocoa?" She needed to escape the room, but that turned out to be a bad idea.

"I'll help," Ellie immediately offered and beat her to the kitchen before she could even respond. Sarah looked over at the guys, but they were engrossed in the latest episode of Twilight Zone. She was on her own with Ellie.

"We need to talk," Ellie spoke first while they were waiting for the milk to heat up. Sarah's gut tightened a bit. She knew this was not going to be a Chuck-is-like-a-duck-conversation. That only meant one thing. They're going to talk about her. She briefly wondered which books Ellie has been reading lately. Hopefully Dr Fred didn't write a '101 conversations to have with your brother's girlfriend before they say I do'. She wanted to marry Chuck sometime before the turn of the century.

"Don't hurt him."

Sarah was taken aback a bit. "Wow, I never thought I'd find myself on the receiving end of that conversation."

Ellie didn't give an inch. "I mean it, Sarah."

Sarah had been expecting this conversation for a while now. Ever since she listened in on Mary telling Ellie the truth about why she left, Sarah wondered how long it would take Ellie to see the similarities in their situation. And to come to the conclusion that it all ends the same way. She even had a speech prepared for this occasion to convince Ellie just how wrong she was. Sarah was determined to fight to keep Chuck in her life. To keep them together. She'd go up against his own sister if she had to. She ran over the words in her head, but given the confessions she made to Casey and Chuck after what happened with the Belgian, they seemed so inconsequential now. Sarah turned her eyes away from Ellie and focused on Chuck.

"I'm different without him and I don't like it." She left Ellie to draw her own conclusion about that statement as she couldn't explain without revealing Chuck's secret. Ellie didn't respond, prompting Sarah to continue. She met Ellie's gaze again. "He's my home and my family. I'm not leaving unless Chuck convinces me he'll be happier with me gone." Turning her back on Ellie, she retrieved four mugs from the cupboard and set them out on the counter.

"What about your other family?" Ellie knew it was bad manners to pry, but she didn't know when the opportunity would arise again and she needed to know.

Sarah wasn't expecting that. She stiffened a little. It was a fair question and she knew her cover story wouldn't suffice. They were past that point. She took a deep breath. "For as long as I can remember…it was just me and my dad. He's the only family I have, but something happened and for the past twelve years I've been pretty much on my own."

A million questions were running through Ellie's head, but it was obvious Sarah was finding it difficult to talk about her past. Besides, her biggest concern was set at ease and if everything went as planned tonight, she'll have plenty of time to get to know the real Sarah Walker.

Sarah braced herself for the next question, but it never came. Instead Ellie pulled her into a quick hug. "Let's make that cocoa."

Still slightly baffled Sarah handed Chuck his mug and settled next to him again. He looked at it and frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You forgot the little marshmallows, sweetie."

"Oh, that's my fault," Ellie explained. "I forgot to buy."

"No problem," Chuck said as he put the mug down. "I'm sure we have some at our place. I'll go get it."

"I could," Sarah offered but was cut off by a string of 'no's' from Chuck. He gave her a peck on the cheek before getting up.

"Keep my spot warm. I'll be right back."

It was only when the credits of the latest episode started to roll that Sarah realized Chuck hasn't returned. She was worried. Shoving the blanket aside she pulled on her boots and got up.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked.

"Chuck should have been back by now. I just want to go make sure he's okay."

"No, no, no!" Devon jumped up. Sarah immediately knew something was up. It was confirmed when Ellie gave her husband a pointed look. "I mean I'm sure Chuck's fine," he waved dismissively. Devon was still the worst liar in the world.

"Okay guys," Sarah folded her arms, "what gives? Where's Chuck?" Devon and Ellie shared a glance. Ellie had to think fast. She wasn't an adept liar herself and Sarah would see right through her. But she had learned something from Sarah though. Be vague.

"Chuck went to get your Christmas gift." Surely that wouldn't spoil it too much.

Sarah frowned. "But we've decided not to exchange gifts until Christmas day?"

"True, true," Devon interjected and looked down at his watch. He sighed in relief and gave Ellie a knowing smile. "Hey, it's midnight. Merry Christmas, babe." He pulled Ellie closer for a kiss. After a brief moment she pushed him away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Devon looked perplexed. Then he seemed to catch on. "Oh, yeah, of course. Merry Christmas, Sarah." He enveloped her in a bear hug, then grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her in the direction of the door before she could even return the sentiment. "It's midnight. You should go now."

"Devon!" Ellie exclaimed.

"What?" he asked innocently. Ellie just shook her head.

"What Devon meant is that you should go find Chuck," she explained. Sarah was trying to say something, but this time Ellie was pushing her towards the door. "What are you waiting for? Go find him." When it closed behind a bemused Sarah, Ellie turned towards her husband. "Very smooth, Devon." Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the window. "Come on, it's our turn."

The courtyard had been transformed into a winter wonderland. The ground was coated in a cloud of white. Hundreds of fairy lights were strung up overhead casted a soft glow. Various wreaths on the apartment doors and an assortment of Christmas lights blinking through windows completed the picture. Faint notes from Silent Night filled the otherwise quiet night.

Sarah stared at it in amazement. It didn't look this way earlier when they went over to the Awesomes. What baffled her most was that it definitely didn't snow. Upon closer examination, she noticed that it wasn't snow. The entire area was covered with gardenia petals. She looked up when a movement caught her eye.

Chuck stepped out from behind the fountain, dressed in a black tuxedo. His bow tie was slightly crooked and he was wearing his converses. Sarah smiled at the sight. Chuck moved closer slowly. His eyes never left hers. When he reached her, he took her hand in his, placed a soft kiss on the back and went down on one knee, her hand still firmly in his. Sarah's breath hitched and her heart flipped over. She bit her bottom lip to prevent the word 'yes' from escaping prematurely. He'd gone to a lot of trouble and she wanted to give him his moment. She wanted this moment.

"Sarah," he cleared his throat nervously, "I can't promise you magic every day, but I promise that I will have your back. Always. I'll do my best to take care of you and keep you safe. I know you don't need me to do that, but I'll try anyway." He gave her a brilliant smile. Then it faded slightly. "I'm forgetting something."

Sarah wondered if she should help Chuck out, but then she heard a grunt behind him. "The ring, idiot."

Chuck's head snapped around. "Casey," he hissed, "do you mind?"

Casey grunted again. "Just securing the perimeter. Beckman's orders. She wants it to go smoothly. You two have a knack for getting into trouble when it comes to this stuff."

"Casey," Chuck's voice was dangerously low, "I'm sure it will go fine if you just leave."

"You know, Bartowski, if I had lady feelings, they'd be quite hurt. After everything I've done…"

"I've already given you a box of cigars to thank you for helping with the flowers. Now, please…I've got it from here." Sarah raised an amused eyebrow.

"Okay, okay," Casey mumbled as he opened his door. "Walker, say yes already, the champagne's getting warm."

Chuck waited until he disappeared into his apartment before turning back to Sarah. "Just for the record, that was not part of the plan. I just thought he could keep a secret better than Morgan, but apparently Morgan rubbed off on Casey, which is bad because…" Chuck realized he was babbling and cleared his throat again. "Not important. Where was I? Oh, right, I promise to keep you safe and to love you forever." He took the ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her finger. "Sarah Walker, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sarah stared at the solitaire set in platinum. Then her gaze moved to Chuck and back again to the ring. She blinked slowly, but it didn't help. Her eyes were still swimming. "Chuck, it's beautiful." She barely got the words past the lump in her throat.

He looked at her expectantly. "So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

She pulled him up towards her. "Yes." Just to make sure he heard she said it again. "Yes, Chuck. I love you and I want to marry you. I have for a long time."

He gave her his trademark Bartowski smile. "I love you too," he whispered as he leaned closer to kiss her. Just before their lips met, a muffled squeal sounded in the background. Chuck pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "This is not going exactly as planned."

Sarah laughed softly. "I think it's perfect." Ignoring the eyes she knew was on them, she captured his lips. When another squeal came from the Woodcombe apartment, Sarah lifted her hand and waved them outside without breaking the kiss. It was Chuck who lifted his head first when he became aware they had company.

Ellie immediately had them both in a sisterly choke hold. "I'm so happy for you guys." When she finally let go, Devon gave Chuck a pat on the shoulder.

"Way to go, bro."

Chuck smiled shyly. "Thanks…uh…bro."

"About damn time," Casey grunted as he joined them carrying a tray of bubbly.

"Looks like all those undercover waiter jobs are finally paying off, John," Sarah retorted when she took a glass from him with her free hand. Her other arm was still securely locked around her fiancé.

Ellie decided to take care of the toast and raised her glass of sparkling grape juice. "I still remember the first Christmas after our dad left, when Chuck and I had no one except each other. It was a pretty miserable one. It was the day it truly sank in that our family was broken. But Chuck, being Chuck, tried his best to cheer me up, so he promised that one day we would put our family back together." Devon pulled Ellie closer, keeping a protective arm around her shoulders. "And I believed him." She raised her glass towards him. "You finally did it, little brother. Our family is complete."

Chuck tightened his grip around Sarah's waist and shook his head. "We did it, sis." He and Sarah shared a smile before he turned back to Ellie, motioning to her expanded belly. "And you went a little above and beyond there."

"Well," Devon interjected, "if you two hurry up, there could be two babies crawling around here next Christmas. That would be totally awesome."

Sarah stiffened a little and Chuck choked on a sip of champagne, but they were saved by Casey who announced that he wanted to go call Alex. Wishing them all a merry Christmas, he left.

"It is getting kinda late," Ellie yawned.

"Yeah, we should probably turn in, babe. These two have some private celebrating to do," Devon winked at Chuck who went bright red. Ellie just shook her head at her husband. After a round of hugs and well wishes, Chuck and Sarah found themselves alone in the courtyard.

"Crazy night, huh," Chuck commented. Sarah didn't respond immediately. Instead she put her glass down and led Chuck over to the fountain. Once he sat down, she positioned herself on his lap. "Are you okay, Sarah? I know this is a little overwhelming and if you feel it's too soon, we can put everything on hold until you're more comfortable…"

"Chuck," she interrupted his babbling, "I'm fine. More than fine, actually." Clasping her hands behind his head, she played with the hair in his neck. "This is my favorite time of the year, you know, Christmas with the Bartowski's."

"I knew you could be heart warmed." When she smiled at him he ran a hand down her arm and took hold of her left hand. "I almost can't believe you said yes."

"I can't believe you put off asking because of the Intersect."

"I know. That was stupid. It's not that I didn't trust you, Sarah, it's just…you're you and…"

"Chuck," she cut him off and pulled a wrinkled envelope from her jeans pocket, "I think you should read this."

He took the letter from her and scanned the page. Then he looked up in amazement. "Sarah, this is your resignation letter."

She nodded. "Check the date."

"The day of Ellie's wedding. You were going to quit?"

"I was going to stay with you, Chuck, after your dad removed the Intersect. If that's not proof that I love a regular guy…"

Chuck captured her hand in his again and ran his thumb over the engagement ring. "This is all the proof I need."

"Good," she took the letter from him and stuffed it back in her pocket. "But I wanted to show you this since we came back from Thailand. And I figured today would be a good day. Merry Christmas, Chuck."

Chuck smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "Thank you. Merry Christmas, Sarah."


End file.
